Break' Robin x Chrom one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: She knew that no matter how much he tried to stop her, it was her destiny to die. Even if she had to sacrifice her own son as well. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

Robin's breath quickened slightly as she stared at herself in the mirror. _Don't tell me. Am I…?_

"Robin?" Lissa entered through the tent flap. "There you are!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. She grabbed Robin's hand and started to drag her back through the entrance. "Chrom's looking for you," she scolded.

Robin closed her eyes and sighed. Silently, she prepped herself to tell him her suspicions.

The two entered the adjacent tent and Lissa shoved Robin forward. "Here she is! I'll just leave you two alone…"

Chrom didn't reply and instead fixed his gaze onto Robin. His gaze flickered uneasily between worry and calm. "Robin," he said smoothly.

"Chrom," she replied. The two stared at each other for a moment. Robin finally sighed and looked down. "We need to face Grima soon, right?"

Chrom stared at her, not giving away anything. "You should know. We've studied the plans together. It should be next month sometime."

Robin bit her lip for a moment, her eyes dancing on the edge of revelation. She knew how much her husband of two years hated when she witheld information from him. "I think I am… I think I am…!" She stopped abruptly as Frederick burst in.

"Milord! Enemies approach!"

Chrom shoved the chair away from the desk and stood up. He grabbed his sword, eyes flashing in determination. He looked down at Robin for a moment. "We'll discuss this later."

As he strided out the tent, Robin scrambled to her feet. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed the Elfire tome sitting on the table and ran after him. _Maybe I won't tell him after all,_ she thought to herself as she blasted away Risen. _After all, he doesn't need_ another _reason to stop me from my destiny._ She frowned slightly as she ripped the arms off another corpse. _It's not like I want to do it. It's just my duty. For Morgan, for Lucina, and for Chrom. For them all, I… I…_

 _I need to die._

For a second, she wanted just to run back into the tent and wait until it was over. To just lay in Chrom's arms and forget about the war they were fighting. No fighting, no death, no pain, just sweet, eternal bliss. But as she scorched another Risen into oblivion, she bit her lip and forced her fear down. _I'm no coward! I am a good mother, a happy wife, and most of all, a respected Tactician. If I go running from my fate, all those titles will mean nothing. What have I worked for? What have I accomplished?_ Her expression softened as she caught a glimpse of Morgan and Lucina fighting side-by-side. "I accomplished _that_ ," she whispered softly as the tome sent an explosion running around her. _But am I going to rewrite history?_ The doubt still echoed throughout her mind. _If I die here, Morgan won't exist._ She put her hand to her stomach by reflex. _If I just had a few more months, I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. I'm already expecting, even though Chrom doesn't know. Could I just let him put Grima to sleep so that I can save Morgan?_ She felt a pang of anxious sweat drip down her nose at the thought. _If we put Grima to sleep, he'll merely wake up later and kill everybody._ She straightened up and clenched her fists. _No, I'll be saving more lives if I kill myself now. If I let myself die, only two lives will be lost. Even if one of those lives is my own son…_ She stretched her neck as they stood in an empty field. _I still have a month. It's best not to think about it._

As they all headed back to their tents, Robin decided to head to the womens' bathing tent. As she lathered her hair in soap, Lissa jumped from behind her. "Robin!" she squealed. "What were you and Chrom doing?"

Robin smiled slightly as she turned around. Letting the water wash away the soap, she feigned thinking for a moment. "I don't know… What do you think, Lissa?"

Lissa frowned and crossed her arms in a pout. "I dunno. You both came out of the tent immediately fully-clothed, so I doubt it was anything improper."

Robin giggled and looked away, a faint blush from the steam becoming more apparent. Lissa had always tried to push her and Chrom together since the beginning. The reason why she had become close to Frederick was because when they first met Robin and there were just the four of them, Lissa insisted on spending all her time with Frederick, leaving Robin and Chrom alone with each other. Even after they joined up with the rest of the Shepherds, Lissa still didn't give up in her pursuit to join them together. She still had a distinct dislike for Sumia, though she strongly denied it. In her eyes, there was only one person for her brother, and that was Robin.

"We were just discussing tactics," Robin replied as her giggling died down.

For a moment, Lissa looked away. When she returned it, her eyes were serious and worried. "Are you and Chrom okay? You two seem tense around each other."

"That's because he knows what I'm going to do," she whispered softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Robin sighed. "I'm sure it's just because we're getting less sleep because there are more Risen. Not to mention the fact that we have to deal with Grima and that stuff. It's just a phase, Lissa."

"Stop treating me like a little kid!" Robin turned her gaze to a now-angry sister-in-law. Lissa leaned in close. "I'm not some child, Robin! I can see what's going on. There's something serious going on between you two. And I don't want to see that. What's really wrong?"

Robin looked down shyly as she crossed her legs. "I'm hiding a secret from Chrom," she admitted.

"What is it?" Lissa asked nervously. Robin could tell in her voice that it was more than the usual nosiness that Lissa was known for. She was really worried about the two of them.

"I think I'm pregnant," Robin admitted.

Lissa gasped and started to jump around. "Why are you hiding it?" she demanded.

"I need to fight," Robin replied. "Lately to Chrom, I've just been his wife. And while that doesn't bother me, I hate when he doesn't let me fight because of it. If I tell him I'm pregnant with Morgan so close to our battle with Grima…"

Lissa leaned in close once more. "Lucina's only a year old. Boy, you two sure take things quick."

Robin blushed but frowned. "T-That's not the point. The point is, I can't tell him I'm expecting Morgan or else he'll forbid me from fighting. And he can tell I'm keeping a secret from him. We're tense toward each other because I'm frustrated at the way he's treating me, and he's frustrated at me hiding my secrets."

Lissa smiled as she started to pull her clothes on near the entrance. "I'll keep your secret. You don't have to worry about me."

Robin smiled as Lissa left. In that moment, she had never felt that much support flooding from her sister-in-law. Lissa had always had her back, but such camaraderie shone through with an uncanny brightness.

Taking a moment to yank on her clothes, Robin headed back to her tent, only to be stopped by Chrom halfway. He stared at her for a moment before walking to his tent. Resigning herself to the inevitable, Robin followed him back. Chrom sat down at the desk and they gazed at the sketch Robin had written earlier.

"So, can we figure out the tactics for tomorrow?"

"Chrom, I'm tired," Robin growled.

The two stared each other tensely for a moment. "What are we going to do if we don't study the tactics for tonight?" Chrom asked tersely.

Robin sighed as she tried to get up. "I don't know, Chrom, but I think we should study it tomorrow."

He grabbed her arm and stood up. "Wait, Robin!" He paused awkwardly as he struggled for an answer. "I don't want things to be this way," he said abruptly.

Robin stopped for a second. Once again, the thought of her death rushed through her mind. This time, though, it also sent a spike of terror arcing throughout her body. The adrenaline sent her rushing forward, where she promptly slammed her lips against Chrom's. He struggled for a moment, but soon began to push back. The promptly fell to the floor and took it from there.

Robin didn't know how long it had been since he had been on top of her like he had. Some primitive part deep inside her screamed in agreement, but the other more sane part of her mind wanted him to stop. True, she had started it. And she was 100% positive that if she said for him to quit, Chrom would immediately stop. Yet for some reason, the words wouldn't leave her mouth, and she was left lying on the floor after the whole ordeal was over. She felt silent tears trickle onto the floor, but didn't react. There was a biting pain sinking itself into her heart, sending tremors of misery and terror through her. _I'm going to die soon. And I don't want to die._ Suddenly, she just wanted to scream. She wanted it so badly that the want ached throughout her bones and resonated through her chest. However, she shoved it down and forced herself to her feet. Drying her eyes, she stumbled back towards the tent.

* * *

 **Robin gritted her teeth as she shoved her way past Chrom.** "What are you doing?!" he hissed.

Robin didn't reply, but her eyes narrowed in determination as she approached Grima. Stretching far ahead of her was her duplicate. The imposter who was about to steal her life. The imposter sneered as Robin approached.

"Oh? If it isn't my vessel?"

Robin stared back warily. "There's nothing to say to you, Grima. You'll be dead when I'm through with you."

The fake laughed. "You're welcome to try, my little Robin."

Robin drew a quick breath as she glared. This _thief_ in front of her had stolen her appearance, her identity, her will, and finally, her life. Thoughts of how her life would have panned out played through her mind as she fought the enemy. Her and Chrom going somewhere with the kids, their marriage woes forgotten. Holding an infant Morgan after he was born… _But that's not going to happen,_ she told herself. _You are going to die here and now, and so will Morgan._

As her duplicate launched a dark blast towards her, Robin quickly ducked to the side and stabbed all the way through the imposter. It roared, causing Robin to sweat nervously.

"Impossible! How could you have defeated me?!" Before Robin could answer, the fake stabbed its claws all the way through Robin, similar to what she did earlier.

Robin coughed, and widened her eyes at the growing red stain on her jacket. "It's no use," she rasped. "I'm dying with you anyway. My fate was sealed the moment I killed you."

"Why would you kill yourself?!" it snarled. "I know you're carrying the spawn of that cursed descendant! I _am_ you. Why would you do it?! You still have a life to live!"

Robin smiled as she staggered to the side, her lips stained red. "Because a life lived in terror isn't one worth living. Even if I have to sacrifice myself and my own son, everyone else will be saved. Each life has exactly the same worth, so both my life and Morgan's is worth exactly the same as two lives anywhere."

"You're a fool," the thief yelled as it faded into oblivion. "You could've just had that descendant put me to sleep! You wasted your own life and your unborn son's!"

Robin didn't give up any more words as the imposter faded away. She simply stared it down with her steely eyes, refusing to budge an inch. Once she was sure it was gone, only then did she allow herself to fall to her knees, clutching her bloody gash.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted as he knelt beside his dying wife.

Robin reached up a bloody hand as she stroked Chrom's cheek. "I'm sorry, Chrom, but this is the way it's supposed to be. If I die now, everyone else will be saved. You knew this would happen. You've known for several months now, haven't you?"

Chrom didn't answer her question. He merely swallowed hard as he grasped her hand. He felt tears fall as he held her, savoring the faint warmth that was still emanating from her body as she faded. "I don't want to lose you," he choked out.

Robin smiled back at him as she grew a bit brighter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this sacrifice. And I'm sorry for sacrificing _him_ , too."

Chrom's eyes widened as he realized what she had said. "Are you saying…?"

Robin looked over to her left towards Morgan and Lucina standing side-by-side, tears in their eyes. She fixed her gaze onto Morgan, who had his hands pressed over his mouth to keep himself from sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry for what I did," she murmured. She doubted Morgan heard her, but he nodded anyway, acceptance in his eyes.

Chrom gripped her shoulders as she began to turn transparent. "You can't do this, Robin! To me, to Morgan…"

Robin drew in one final breath and spoke. "But I did, Chrom. And even now, I don't regret it." She felt a single tears make its way down her cheek as she whispered, "I love you."

Chrom hugged her for a moment, before feeling the last remnants of that warmth vanish. That warmth that he had loved and shared hardships with. The warmth that he had created another person with. The warmth that he had sworn to be with forever in sickness and in health for the rest of his life. "Did our promise mean nothing…?" he murmured as tears dripped down his face. She had left him to save other people, and he selfishly wished that she could have just been selfish like him. "I didn't deserve you," he whispered. A selfish royal like him should have just married someone wealthy and kept it at that. Someone like Sumia. Robin was so much more than just his wife. She was his comrade, his friend, his better half, his lover, his first, his last, his everything in between. And now that she was gone, there was no future. Or at least, no future for him. He didn't plan on marrying anyone else, or going back to the way things were. Nothing made sense anymore. How was he supposed to live without the love of his life? He had held her up past her insecurities and she had comforted him after the death of his sister. Not to mention she just made him a better person in general. Now that he thought about it, who needed the other more? He didn't know anymore. There wasn't anything to know. There was just a bleak future with no Robin.

"Don't leave me!" he screamed as the sky darkened above them. As the drops poured down, it seemed as if the sky itself was crying over Robin's sacrifice. As if right on cue, the dragon known as Grima screamed as it fell out of the sky. Thankfully, Naga saved them all and they were safely able to watch as the great dragon fell. Everyone remained silent and solemn, despite the enormous victory they had just scored. Every single person there understood that there was no victory without their beloved Tactician. They couldn't count how many times they probably would have died if Robin hadn't used her brilliant mind to figure out tactics. Every single victory was because of Robin. Without her, there wasn't anything. What did the word "victory" even mean? There wasn't an answer anymore. That answer had disappeared from them no more than 10 minutes ago.

Chrom stared in silence at the corpse of Grima, his eyes grim. Morgan walked up behind him. "Father?"

"What, Morgan?"

"Did Mother…?"

Chrom sighed and fixed his gaze far out into the horizon. "I think she did."

Morgan paused for a moment. "But doesn't that mean I'm not supposed to exist? How come I haven't disappeared yet?"

Chrom turned around and looked at his son. "Maybe your existence has nothing to do with what happens here. Perhaps regardless of what happens to Robin, you will continue to exist."

Morgan frowned as he looked down at the ground. "Father, why did Mother leave us?"

"She thought it was best. This way, we'll save everyone forever from Grima's wrath."

Morgan hugged him suddenly. "But what about _us_?" he croaked. "What about the way we feel?"

Chrom embraced the young man that was his son. The young man that seemed just like a boy in the midst of his grief. The young man that would never exist in this time. The Morgan of this time was dead. He died along with the one woman he had ever loved with all his heart. Chrom gripped his son tight. "Never leave me," he whispered hoarsely.

Morgan seemed surprised for a moment. His father was not one to be overly-affectionate with him. It was always Morgan who had been the affectionate one, with Chrom tolerating it and secretly enjoying it. But Morgan recovered from his initial shock and hugged back. A few seconds later, Lucina joined in from behind. The three simply held each other, completely aware of that empty space. The extra spot that should have been filled. That, until that very day, had been filled by a loving woman and brilliant Tactician.

"We'll find her," Chrom whispered soothingly to his children. "Someday…"

* * *

 **Robin blinked as she stirred slightly.** It was dark but nice and warm around her. It was too comfy to get up yet. "More time," she murmured. However, some part of her was urgently saying that she needed to wake up. Needed to return to them.

"What duty?" she murmured to herself as she shifted positions slightly. Try as she might to relax, some part of her was screaming at her to wake up. She groaned as she rolled over, her eyes still stubbornly closed. _I don't need to go anywhere,_ she told herself.

 _But what about them?_

 _What?_ Robin snapped her attention to the foreign voice inside her head.

 _What about the people you left behind? Your story isn't over. Not if you refuse to let it end._

 _What story?_ Robin fidgeted. _I don't have anywhere to go. I just want to sleep a little bit more._

 _But if you wait any longer, your story will end. You miss them, don't you? Those you left behind?_

 _I don't know what you're talking about!_ Robin scowled as she tried to ignore the voice of reason.

 _But you do. You sacrificed yourself and another for them, did you not? You can still return, but only if you act now._

Robin forced her eyes open, realizing what was going on. _I must go back!_ Silently willing herself, Robin shut her eyes once more and wished to see them again. The Shepherds, her family, every person she ever cared about and loved. They had given her a life, just when she thought she had nothing. She didn't remember who she was, where she was from, or any sort of details like that. She only remembered her name and Chrom's. Despite Frederick's suspicion, Chrom had looked deep into her heart and took her in. He fought alongside her and slowly but surely, they had grown to be more than friends. She couldn't think of anybody she could possibly love more. And her two children. Morgan and Lucina needed her. And she needed them, too. A life without them would be a life without the sun or the moon. A world where they didn't exist couldn't even occur as a thought to Robin. She couldn't imagine it. Her children were living a life without her. And all this time, she had been sleeping, forgetting about them. The next thing she knew, sunlight was flooding through her eyes.

"Chrom, we have to do _something_."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I… I dunno…"

Robin fluttered her eyelashes as she blinked. Her senses were starting to return as she opened her eyes a bit. Chrom and Lissa immediately stopped arguing and leaned down at her in pleasant surprise as Robin looked at both of them.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom remarked smoothly.

"Hey there!" Lissa said, looking deeply at Robin. It was almost as if she didn't believe Robin was really in front of her.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." He offered out a glove and after a moment's hesitation, Robin grasped it and he pulled her up. He stared deeply into her eyes, prompting a blush from her.

"I just got here, and you're already embarrassing me," Robin grumbled while looking away.

Chrom chuckled and kissed her hand. Robin noticed that for the first time ever, Grima's mark was gone. While Lissa left to go get Frederick, Chrom and Robin were left alone with each other in the field where they had first met so long ago.

"It's quite ironic that we get to meet again here like this again," he remarked.

"How long have I been gone?" Robin asked, a slightly worried tone in her voice.

Sensing the uneasiness in her tone, Chrom chuckled. "Only a month. But to me, it felt like a few years."

Robin pulled herself closer to him. "What about Morgan and Lucina?"

"Doing fine. Grieving still, but starting to recover."

Robin entwined herself around him. "I love you."

He tightened his grip around her. "I love you too."

Robin smiled. "I adore you so much that 1,000 suns pale in comparison to the heat I feel for you."

Chrom blushed and looked away. Robin grinned. "What?" She stood way up on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear, "I have so much love for you, that if you were to receive it all at once, _you'd break_."

Chrom let out a sigh and stroked her back soothingly. "That sounds like a pretty nice deal to me."

Robin's eyes lit up as she laid her gaze back onto the one man she would truly love for the rest of her life. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "For everything."

Chrom didn't reply verbally, but kissed her tenderly to make sure she understood his answer. And Robin was okay with that. At that moment, she would have been okay with anything.

Fin

* * *

Okay, pretty happy with this one. I think this is my longest one-shot. It's at least one of the longest. I'm not sure exactly where it stands compared to the others. At first, I was on fire. Then, after a generous break, I had a hard time getting back to it. Finally, after listening to the Tokyo Ghoul opening, I was back on again and finished it.

I actually thought of this fic idea a long time ago, but never got around to it. But since I would like some time to fish around for some Chrom/Robin ideas, I figured I might as well use an older idea to buy myself time.

I also really want to write a _Fire Emblem: If_ fic next. The pairing will probably be Female Kamui x Takumi or Female Kamui x Joker. But hey, if you want an _If_ fic done, request for a certain pairing in the reviews! Although, since the game hasn't come out in English yet, please keep it to well-known characters, like Leo or Ryouma, since I don't really know too many details about smaller characters. And don't expect it to be perfect; I don't know the personalities very well of anyone who isn't one of the people I plan on marrying (Aqua, Takumi, Joker, Tsubaki, Leo, and Sakura). Well anyway, hope y'all enjoyed~

 **~Listening to: Unravel by TK~**


End file.
